


Pieces

by SP00K



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1211902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SP00K/pseuds/SP00K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Erwin rewards such loyalty with little pieces of his soul that Mike collects and keep possessively all to himself.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a bit of a character study with these guys and some muses on their relationship as a way to relieve my frustration with my other writings as of late.

Something Mike had to get used to with Erwin was the need for verbal communication. Through out his whole life, Mike was able to take cues and pick up understanding from nothing more than the scents that surround him. Smell was more than a distinguisher for the tall man, it was privy knowledge. Innermost emotions and intentions that one usually wishes to keep hidden were as easily observed as the color of one’s hair for Mike. It made pleasing his lovers especially easy and couplings always seemed to end with a _I had no idea I was into that_ to which Mike would only smile. Sometimes they were lying, and other times just too shy to ask for it, but his partners always went away satisfied. But it was too easy, almost boring at times. Once the initial excitement of his lover’s surprise was gone, there was nothing left for Mike to indulge in. Nothing new to learn and explore among the sheets, no coaxing and compromising, no loose tongue revelations after a few too many drinks because there were no secrets with Mike. And if he already knew, what did it matter whether they told him or not. The novelty of confidentiality had wore off in his early teens. 

So to say Erwin was refreshing for Mike was an understatement. Frustrating and infuriating and new and complex and wonderful. Mike had never been more annoyed in his life than when he was with Erwin and he loved every second of it. Erwin gave even less visual signals than his lack of a scent did and he was a constant puzzle to the tall man. A riddle with a thousand contradictions who couldn’t be read for all of Mike’s diligent attempts. So it was up to Erwin to decide if, when and what he would indulge Mike with and that was a feat when it came to the Commander of the Survey Corps. Erwin was sealed tighter than a can of bean rations and whatever Mike was able to pull out of the man, sexual or otherwise, was nothing short of miraculous. Lucky Mike has the patience of a saint and the reward of Erwin’s trust and confidence was well worth the work that was warranted. Little things like how Erwin is afraid of lightning because he finds it far too unpredictable and a gamble, but really it’s that he saw a young recruit struck out in the vast openness beyond the walls on one of his first expeditions out. The titans you could see and hear coming from miles away, but that lightning struck out of nowhere hours before the storm even came around and the fear dug a deep hole in the pit of Erwin’s stomach that ached with every distant rumble as one more reminder of the uncertainty of this life. That Erwin had an affinity for bitter sweets and sleeping in and strong black coffee at any hour of the day. Or how he forced himself to become ambidextrous during his trainee days when he saw so many wounded return with missing limbs and told Mike it was “practical,” like the loss of an appendage was little more than an inconvenience. Which Mike is fairly certain would be the case with this man.

The bedroom, or more like lack there of, was always interesting. It turns out Erwin has a bit of an exhibitionist streak in him a mile wide and would get off hard in the conference room mere minutes after a meeting adjourned and booted footfalls could still be heard walking down the hallway. Mike adored this little kink and took full advantage of it with every opportunity. Erwin seemed especially fond of fucking outside the walls on overnight expeditions when the adrenaline was high and danger paramount. Mike never knew what mood his Commander would be in, some nights he would go and find the tall man in his room and order Mike to sit and watch as he fucked himself open on a glass phallus that must have cost a fortune then leave without a word and only a puddle of cum on the Squad Leader’s floor. Other times he would sneak up on Mike, using his lack of scent to his advantage and mutter all manner of nasty things into the man’s ear until Mike was randy enough to go along with any wish his blonde lover requests. Sometimes Erwin would fulfill those dirty, filthy promises, and sometimes he would pull away and let Mike stew in his own fantasies and watch with twisted pleasure as the man squirms around for the rest of the day before stealing a few minutes alone in his office. 

But some nights Erwin would be even quieter than usual, the weariness settled deep in his bones and exhaustion tight on his face. At these times Mike would either be held at arm's length, presence desired, but space needed. And then other times Erwin would hold him so tight Mike could hardly breathe and he would have to coo and massage the blonde into a more peaceful state. Erwin rarely spoke during these nights and his eyes were sunken and withdrawn, his actions jolted and clumsy as he either clung to or pushed away any affection. These were the hardest for Mike and when he wished the most that he could sniff out the best way to comfort his lover, find the right thing to say or do rather than tiptoeing on pins and needles waiting for any sort of sign from Erwin. But they manage and Mike thinks this must be what it’s like for normal people, despite either of them being anything but normal.

On one not so special evening Mike finds Erwin in his office, pacing with a nervous energy he has never seen before. As soon as his tall lover crosses the threshold Erwin looks to him with a longing Mike can not place yet. 

“Mike, I can’t do this anymore.”

“Do what?”

Mike is cautious, unsure what exactly the blonde could mean as he continues to walk a trench into the floor by the window. 

“Twenty-five. We lost twenty-five men and women yesterday. Thirteen wounded. And I think Levi has a sprained wrist he is refusing admit to me or the medics. Our support and morale is down to almost nothing and the funds have dwindled so low I am afraid we will run out of resources before the month is out. I just...I don’t know what to do. I don’t know how much more begging and pleading I can do in the Capital. How much good any of it will do.”

And this is when Mike remembers just how human Erwin is as he wrings his hands together and the worry and doubt plagues his shining appearance. Erwin would never actually give up, he is far too stubborn and determined to do something so selfish. But he can still struggle with the choices he is forced to make, the lives he feels he has ended. And because Mike can get just as desperate as any other man he doesn’t mess around with being coy.

“What do you need, Erwin?”

But the blonde continues like he doesn’t hear Mike. He stares out the window at the flickering candles from a few sporadic soldiers milling around the base under the night sky.

“Did you see the people as we came through the gates. They hate us. They spit at us for destroying their families and wasting precious supplies on lofty dreams. No one cares for freedom anymore, Mike. When did we all get so complacent?”

“I don’t know.”

Mike stays at a neutral distance, still feeling out the thick mood of the room. On instinct his sniffs the air, but all he deciphers are the usual smells of the office: crisp paper and burning candle wax and the pungent smell of ink, still wet from Erwin’s work. 

“What do you need?”

There is a long, heavy pause and Mike thinks he will be ignored again. Frustration starts to build in the tall man’s core, welling with a twinge anxiety that always flares up when his Commander writes off his advances. But finally the blonde turns back to Mike, a resolve masking his conflicted face. 

“A distraction.”

That was the first night Mike ever hit Erwin. The man came at him so fast, it was only reflex to parry and evade with a practiced take down that had Erwin face first on the floor. Before Mike even had a chance to process the situation, Erwin kicked his legs out from under him and the tall man fell hard to the floor narrowly missing the desk. Erwin came at him again with fists flying as he straddled his hips and Mike blocked and deflected as many as he could until he got fed up and landed a good uppercut to the blonde’s sharp jaw. Everything was in slow motion as Erwin jerked up from the blow then toppled down to the side and Mike panicked as his head hit the wood floor until the laughter started. Erwin laughed wholeheartedly, so hard he had to hold his stomach and curl in on himself as the tremors wracked his body. Mike was so scared and kick out from under the sprawled man’s legs to try and get at him. But Erwin just kept laughing until all the breath fled his lungs and he was left panting and red faced. Mike watched horrified, afraid the man was finally loosing it, but Erwin just grabbed him by the hair and pulled him down for a kiss so deep he could taste the blood in his mouth before demanding that they fuck immediately.

After that they experimented with pain play. Erwin positively melted under the sting of Mike’s crop and crooned with the heavy rhythm of the strap. But Mike had to be careful, because unlike the others he tried this with, he can’t sense the breaking points in his blonde lover and Erwin never backs down from a challenge. It takes awhile to find the right balance, to keep Erwin on the razors edge of pain and pleasure without him crashing. But when he is in that perfect state of desperation, when he begs and pleads and ruins himself on trembling knees before Mike it is nothing short of bliss. Mike loves being able to give Erwin what he needs, what he craves, those secret desire he has never told another being. And Erwin always repays him in kind. After the Commander is red and sore and wrung out he will crawl to his tormentor and submit, moaning and malleable under his every touch. Because that’s what Mike loves, when Erwin allows him to pick at the pieces, to caress and pull and prod and find every tiny spot that makes the man mewl and forget himself for a little while. When Erwin just let’s go and wills Mike to play with him - to use him like he were little more than a toy for the tall man’s pleasure. And Mike isn’t satisfied until Erwin is a puddle on the floor, fucked out delirious, the utter antithesis of his daily regal and stoic persona he wears. 

This is only for Mike, no one else is allowed to see this side of Erwin. No one knows the little quirks and fears and joys that make up this complicated man. No one but Mike. Because no has ever worked hard enough to break down those walls, pushed passed the numbness to find the pressure points. Erwin rewards such loyalty with little pieces of his soul that Mike collects and keep possessively all to himself. Mike doesn’t need to smell the warm, heady scent of love on Erwin to know it’s there, strong and constant.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](http://tokismokes.tumblr.com/) where I would love some prompts for these two  
> Thank you for reading c:


End file.
